


A Walk in the Park

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: The Harem likes to stop by popular cruising sites to have semi public fun. It can be a right good time under the right circumstances, providing you don't get caught...





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a tumblr prompt.
> 
> More info about this au can be found on the series page.

Shiro might be a little tipsy, and that’s why he’s giggling. Or maybe it’s the nerves. 

“Shh,” Ulaz insists, holding a finger to his lips. Shiro clamps both hands over his mouth. He watches as Ulaz makes quick work of his own pants, pushed down his thighs far enough that he can free his growing erection. Shiro drops to his knees and doesn’t hesitate to gag himself with sucking on it. 

Ulaz hisses in surprise, and clamps his hand over his own mouth to keep himself quiet. His other hand comes to tangle in Shiro’s hair, getting a grip as Shiro starts to bob his head. 

They’d attempted to find and use a glory hole at an infamous club, but the timing hadn’t worked out to get everyone in at the same time and so they couldn’t be sure who’s dicks Shiro might be presented with. Which led them to the next best thing– a popular park for some, well, off-color activities. It’s barely dark, and there are still people wandering home, which is why Ulaz is trying to be quiet. 

Shiro doesn’t blame him, for as much as he enjoys outdoors sex, the Harem has always been good about keeping it private. Though the thrill of being caught does make this hotter. Shiro and Ulaz are fast sprinters, and if need be, they can make it back to the RV before anyone will know who they are. 

Ulaz leans over Shiro, finally taking his hand off his mouth so he can brace against the tree behind them. 

“I– I think it’s good,” Ulaz says in a low whisper.

Shiro pulls off with a slow suck, and grins at the way Ulaz’s eyes almost cross, “I’m ready.”

“You still want to do this?” Ulaz confirms.

Shiro stands up and wiggles his pants down so he can get his ass out, “Yeah. Do you?”

Ulaz pauses as a couple walks by– possibly on a date from their conversation and the way she laughs at something he says. They’d have to part some branches still to actually  _see_  Shiro and Ulaz, but this is still the closest they’ve ever been to public sex. 

Ulaz looks over Shiro and licks his lips, “I want you anywhere.”

Shiro turns to face the tree instead of replying. He braces himself against it and tilts out his hips as an invitation. Ulaz steps up behind him and rubs his cock up against Shiro’s ass. 

“You’d better stay quiet,” Ulaz warns. 

Shiro glances over his shoulder with a cheshire grin, “Or what?”

Ulaz slaps his ass on reflex, but the sound is so loud that it makes both of them freeze. One beat, another, and it doesn’t seem like anyone has noticed them. 

Ulaz digs into his pocket to find the small bottle of lube he brought with him, “You are the worst influence in my life,” he chuckles. 

“And you love it,” Shiro challenges. Sendak had worked him open earlier today, intending to put a toy in Shiro for the club, but now it’s Ulaz’s benefit. Ulaz quickly slicks the head of his own cock and then sinks into Shiro without any hesitation. 

Shiro drops his head with a groan, and sucks in air through gritted teeth as he cuts himself off and tries to stay quiet. 

“I love you,” Ulaz whispers, giving Shiro only a moment to get settled, and then he’s thrusting. 

Ulaz usually prefers slower sex, or drawn out, but Shiro doesn’t blame him for moving fast right now. He wants Ulaz to come in him, and then to decide if he’s okay with going to meet Antok a little further down the path for one more round, or if this is going to be enough to satisfy Shiro’s curiosity. 

Ulaz keeps himself close, leaning over Shiro’s back and gripping him tight with both hands while he snaps his hips in short motions. They can’t help the sounds of sex, and while Shiro knows it’s barely a noise, the wet slap of their skin and lube mixed together sounds to him like everyone should be able to hear it and know what’s happening. 

God, the thought of being caught is making him so hot he might come from this alone. 

Ulaz grunts softly in Shiro’s ear, but otherwise he doesn’t make any more sounds. Shiro can’t talk either. He’s focused entirely on being silent. 

The bushes move to their left, and Ulaz goes still on instinct. 

A strange man steps out, and gives the two of them a slow look-over. 

Ulaz tries to cover Shiro immediately. Shiro reaches down to try and pull the front of his pants up to cover himself, but with Ulaz still inside of him and the tree penning him in, there’s nothing he can do but let the stranger see every part of him. 

“Oh don’t stop on my account,” the man drawls. He rubs the crotch of his pants, where the outline of his erection is getting more evident, “in fact, can I ask if there’s a line yet?”

“No,” Ulaz says, and it’s definitive in the way that means there won’t be a chance. 

“How ‘bout a show then, cutie?” the man asks. He’s looking at Shiro.

“No,” Ulaz says, firmer. 

The stranger takes the hint and nods appreciatively, “’M just sayin, being out like this, kinda seems like you do want an audience.”

He hasn’t taken his eyes off of Shiro. And Shiro wants to tell him he’s wrong, but the entire point of this was all about the thrill of being caught– and now they are– and the stranger wants to watch. It’s as public as Shiro will ever get. 

Maybe it’s because he’s already fuck-drunk, too far gone to want to stop or to be able to stop, because Shiro turns to look at Ulaz and says, “I don’t mind.”

Ulaz freezes, “Are– are you sure?”

“What about you?” Shiro checks, “I– I like the idea. Of being watched.”

“He’s watching you,” Ulaz points out, “we don’t know him.”

“I know,” Shiro says, excited, “and we’ll never see him again.”

Ulaz groans, “The things you get me into.”

Ulaz turns back to the man, “You got a phone? Put it on the ground, now. No photos, no videos, no touching. But you can watch.”

The man happily complies, setting his phone to the side and then unzipping his pants. His cock is already leaking when he pulls it out. 

“I was watching a bit earlier,” he confesses, “but I had to ask if I could get some of you myself. Offer’s open if boyfriend here gets tired.”

Shiro shakes his head, “No tha– _ah_!”

He’s cut off as Ulaz starts fucking him again. Shiro tucks his head and bites his bottom lip, struggling to stay quiet. 

The man starts jerking himself off, moaning quietly and making small comments. Shiro glances over, and then finds he can’t look away from this absolute stranger watching him get fucked. It’s different than the times Kolivan has ordered Sendak or Antok to fuck him while he watches, and different than the times they’ve pretended to be strangers. This is someone Shiro will never see again, who isn’t getting off on seeing his boyfriend have a good time with some roleplay, but just a pretty piece of ass getting it good. 

“Yeah you like an audience,” the man chuckles, holding Shiro’s gaze, “a little more slutty than boyfriend here expected, hey?”

Ulaz chokes off a laugh. Shiro’s mouth falls open and his toes curl.

“The right amount,” Ulaz confirms, and reaches around to start jerking Shiro off. 

The stranger strokes himself faster, trying to go in time with Ulaz’s thrusts, “God you’d feel so good on my cock.”

“Slick, tight,” Ulaz confirms, grunting with every word. He’s getting close now. Shiro digs his fingers into the tree, trying not to moan. Ulaz  _knows_  how much Shiro loves dirty talk, and now he’s letting the stranger in on it too. 

“It’s killing him to not be loud,” Ulaz says, “he’s a screamer.”

“Maybe I should help with that,” the stranger says, “you fill one end, I take the other.”

Shiro’s heart races at the thought. He can’t tell if it’s fear or arousal. 

Ulaz doesn’t respond, and growls suddenly as he snaps his hips so quickly that Shiro whimpers at the onslaught of stimulation. Ulaz digs his fingernails into Shiro’s hip, bending over him to bite into Shiro’s shoulder, as he finally comes. He keeps jerking Shiro off, squeezing so hard it’s nearly painful, and the whole time Shiro can’t look away from the stranger watching this entire thing. Shiro’s still holding his gaze when he comes, and only then does Shiro finally look away as he curls over and presses his forehead to the tree and  _keens_  in the effort it takes not to shout at how good he feels. 

Shiro comes down just as he hears the man hiss through his own orgasm. Glancing over confirms streaks of come hitting the dirt between them as the man continues to stroke himself through it. 

“It should be a crime not to share you,” the man says to Shiro. Shiro cracks a smile at that. If only he knew. Ulaz pulls out of Shiro quickly, and tucks himself back in. 

“Show’s over,” Ulaz announces.

“No need to be rude,” the man says, and he shakes off his hand and then tucks himself back in. Shiro pulls up his pants and realizes that, yes, he did just let a stranger watch him get fucked in a park. 

“Baby, if you ever want a good time or just to let me watch you go again, you let me know,” the man says to Shiro. 

Shiro’s been teased about being pretty or irresistible before, but he always figured the Harem were just hyping him up. 

“How would I find you?” Shiro flirts back instinctively. 

The man grins, feeling triumphant, “Round here I go by Rollo. People can get you in touch with me.”

“Rollo,” Shiro nods, and contemplates it for a moment, “okay. Thanks.”

“No,” Rollo says, and palms his crotch again as if he’s considering getting hard at just the thought of seeing Shiro again, “thank  _you_.”


End file.
